The Cowboy and the Cowntess
Episode Plot Cowboy Curtis comes over to have fun. Pee-wee and Cowboy Curtis play hide and seek. Miss Yvonne calls and asks Cowboy Curtis out on a date; Pee-wee and Cowntess help Cowboy Curtis have a great date. Pee-wee makes french toast, with Conky assisting him. Pee-wee and Dirty Dog watch the Dinosaur family's vacation home movies; one of their stops is Washington DC where they met President Ronald Reagan. Pee-wee makes a sock puppet out of an old sock. To close out the episode, Conky comes up with a new dance called "The Conky", which is a slight variation of "The Robot", set to 1980s techno music. Trivia *Cowboy Curtis and Tito visit in this episode. *President Ronald Reagan is seen in the Dinosaur Family's home movie. **Coincidentially, this episode was filmed during the time Reagan was the U.S. President. *Conky assists Pee-wee in preparing food in this episode. He does so again in Pee Wee Catches a Cold when he helps Ricardo prepare chicken soup for an irritable Pee-wee. *Miss Yvonne appears on the Picturephone; here it's to ask Curtis out on a date. *Dixie and the King of Cartoons come in at the same time (without Dixie announcing his arrival). *First time someone other than Pee-wee uses the wish. In this case, it's Cowboy Curtis. He later used Pee-wee's wish in ''Pajama Party''. *The events of this episode are mentioned again in I Remember Curtis. *Although Cowboy Curtis is prominently featured in this episode, his name, and Laurence Fishburne's name, for some reason, aren't mentioned in the closing credits at all. *Pee-wee played Miss Yvonne in much of this episode, when he was pretending to date Cowboy Curtis. *This is the only episode where Pee-wee joked about the foil ball being gone. *The secret word was said and screamed at 11 times. *'Feature Cartoon': Mary's Little Lamb (1935) *The scene where Pee-wee wonders what's happening at his toy shelf is from the ''Beauty Makeover'' episode. *After Pee-wee made a sock, the sock told viewers to watch a "Penny Cartoon." *The scene where Pee-wee answers the door for the salesman is from the pilot episode, ''Ice Cream Soup''. *Cowboy Curtis says, "Boy, Pee-wee sure did pick a good place to hide." The secret word is "good," but nobody screams. Notes *Secret word: good *Connect-the-dots: helicopter *Snack: french toast *Wish: Cowboy Curtis wishes for a new pair of boots, one of the only wishes that seems to be long-lasting. *Dixie and the King of Cartoons come in the Playhouse together in this episode. In every other episode of the first season, Dixie comes in first before announcing the king. Quotes * Pee-wee: Hey, Cowboy Curtis, did you just come from church? * Cowboy Curtis: Nope. * Pee-wee: Then why are your boots so holey? * Jambi: One pair of cowboy boots coming up! What size? * Cowboy Curtis: Uh, 12, double E. * Pee-wee: Boy, big feet. * Cowboy Curtis: Well, ya know what they say. * Pee-wee: No. What? * Cowboy Curtis: For big feet, big boots! * Knucklehead: Knock, knock. * Pee-wee: Who's there? * Knucklehead: Yah. * Pee-wee: Yah who? * Knucklehead: Ride 'em, cowboy! Yee-ha! * Pee-wee: Cowboy Curtis has a date with Miss Yvonne and he's nervous. * Cowntess: Ooh, a dating dilemma. My specialty. What seems to be the problem, Curtis? * Cowboy Curtis: Well, it's just that I won't know how to act. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes